<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistake by fanetjuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115960">Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh'>fanetjuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Week [116]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forbidden Love, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is Queen and Jon is banned from the Kingdom and yet Jon can't stay away from her and Sansa won't command him to. Kissing him and loving him is a mistake. But one she keeps on making.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Week [116]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonsa New Year Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">She was a Queen. He was banned from the Kingdom. She had a reputation to protect. He would most certainly destroy it. She should be searching for a nobleman, someone with the right last name, someone who could share her burdens and her crown with her. He was the only man she wanted by her sight, the only last name she wanted to wear and the only one she wanted to share her burdens with.</p>
<p class="p1">“Everything okay, Sansa?”</p>
<p class="p1">Everything about him was everything she wanted.</p>
<p class="p1">The sound of his voice was like music to her ears. Like milk in her honey. Like an extra spoon of sugar in her favorite lemon cakes.</p>
<p class="p1">He placed a hand on her shoulder. “You look a little tensed.”</p>
<p class="p1">His touch was softer than the softest silk. More comforting that her favorite blanket. All she craved during her lonely nights.</p>
<p class="p1">“Can I do something?”</p>
<p class="p1">She let out a deep and controlled breath.</p>
<p class="p1">He could do everything. He would do everything if she just asked. He could ease the tension in her shoulders. He could chase the stress from her body. He could make her feel wanted and loved.</p>
<p class="p1">But she wouldn’t ask him. She couldn’t.</p>
<p class="p1">She was a Queen. He was banned from the Kingdom.</p>
<p class="p1">“San…” Jon tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. “I know you. Talk to me.”</p>
<p class="p1">She shook her head. “There’s nothing to talk about.” She turned her glance away. “I’m a Queen. You are banned from the Kingdom. You shouldn’t even be here. You shouldn’t be with me.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I can’t stay away.” Jon whispered. His voice was soft, but his words thrummed in her ears anyway. “You know that.”</p>
<p class="p1">She swallowed. Yes, she knew that. And she also knew that as a Queen she should force him. She should order him to stay away anyway. No matter how badly it hurt. No matter how thoroughly she would break her own heart.</p>
<p class="p1">“And I can’t send you away.” She closed her eyes. “But you deserve better, Jon.” She looked up and her eyes met his. “You deserve better than to be a dirty secret, hidden away in my chambers, sneaking food from the kitchen when the servants are asleep. I don’t want that life for you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jon shrugged. “It won’t always be like that.” He leaned towards her and she could feel his warm breath on her lips and nose. “In a few years you can pardon me.”</p>
<p class="p1">She closed her eyes and a tear escaped her eyes. “Would you really wait a few years for me? Until I win the lords’ trust and can officially welcome you back?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” His voice sounded strong and sure and certain. “I will wait as long as it takes.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. “As your dirty secret until then.” His lips crashed on hers and even though she wanted to resist, even though she had to resist, she kissed him back.</p>
<p class="p1">She was a Queen. He was banned from the Kingdom. She was also a woman. And he was also the man she loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>